In a group wireless teleconference, the majority of the participants move substantially as a group. For example, the participants may be in a caravan of vehicles that are moving in the same direction. When the participants in the group teleconference move from one domain (e.g., subnetwork, portion of a network, or one or more networks) to another, the wireless teleconference can only be maintained if each of the participants in the group remains in contact with every other participant. To date, when the group of participants moves into another domain with their associated wireless devices a teleconference can be maintained provided each of the participating devices separately obtains its own access rights (e.g., authentication, authorization and accounting [AAA] rights) from the domain.